This day
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: Fionnas marrying Marshall but someones coming to take over (Bad at summerys, 2 ocs in here) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this! Please review and no hate please, ill be updating more often seeing as its the holidays!:)**

Marshall lees pov:

"Hmm, Fionna you say? Well, lets see" He said changing into the form of me Marshall lee.

"No! You cant do this!" I screamed attempting to break free from the iron bars.

"Shh Marshall, don't worry, It will all be fine" He said disappearing into the mist.

"No!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face.

Fionnas pov:

"Hello Fionna, is everything ok?" Queen CottenCandy said as she entered my grand bedroom.

"Yes, thank you" I said stranding round the room, hands behind my back.

"Great, Cakes coming to stay for your wedding, she's coming at half past 2" Queen CottenCandy said weekly smiling.

"Brilliant" I said smiling back at her as she left the room.

Prince Metamorphosis pov:

"Hmm Marshall lees body is very strong, no wonder that prat Fionnas marrying him" I said spinning round in the mirror. Yes I can change into any male I want, right now im Marshall Lee.

Walking down to Fionnas room I knocked on her door. "Fionna darling" I said as I walked inside.

"Hey" She said hugging me tight. Hugging her back I smirked to myself `This is going to be easy` I thought.

"Fionna" I whispered making her look into my eyes. Using my powers I put her under my spell.

"M-Marshall" She whispered collapsing onto the bed.

I left the room. "She's under my spell" I whispered to myself chuckling.

Cake:

"Hey Fionna! Open the door back" I said moving a piece of red hair from my face, I then opened the door to find her laid across the bed. "F-Fionna!" I shouted running up to her I shook her awake.

"Hey Cake, what's up" She said standing up.

"What's up?! What's up!?" I said flinging both hands to my head, "I thought you were dead!?" I said looking in her eyes.

"Im alive, silly anyhoo she said blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Why did your eyes just turn green?" I asked frowning.

"No they didn't silly" She said looking into the mirror. She then turned round and skipped back over to me. "Dont be upset Cake, it nearly my wedding day! Cheer up!" She said skipping in circles as she sung a tune.

"Yeah... Im, im gonna go check up on Marshall" I said as I slipped out of the room.

"Something has happened to that girl and im gonna get to the bottom of this" I whispered stomping down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Next one coming soon!:) (Cliffhangers)**

Metamorphosis pov:

"I love it all" I said patting down the uniform on the grand bed.

"Hello?" I could hear a voice from the door ring out.

"Hmm, come in" I said crossing my arms as I walked over to the window.

"Hey Marshall, do you know what's happened to Fionna?" The girl with red had said as she strode into the room and walked straight up to me.

"No." I said lying. "Who and What do you want?" I said frowning down at her.

"Er. Excuse me" She snapped, her eyes narrowing like a cats.

"Hmm, well at least your temper hides under that little pretty face of yours" I said tapping her cheek as I walked away from her and to the bed where I picked up the uniform and then hanged it up.

I looked round to the girl and she was gob smacked. "M-Marshall, why? I-I thought you were my friend?" She said tears filling up her eye lids.

"Yes, well... Things change huh?" I said smirking as she ran out the room.

Marshall lees pov:

"Laying there, icy floor. Crying. Why though? Why me? Fionna...Fionna please, someone... anyone?"

Fionnas pov:

"Its lovely!" I said spinning round in a pure crystal white dress. { i01. img/pb/164/149/531/531149164_ }

"Yes very nice" Queen CottenCandy said watching with a heart-warming smile.

"Just one more week!" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Hmm yeah" Queen CottenCandy said walking out the room with her hand on her forehead.

"Strange" I whispered to myself.

"Hey" Said Marshall who came up to me. "I love your wedding dress" He said putting his arms round my neck and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said hugging him back, something was not right though. "Your...Have you changed your cologne?" I said sniffing up.

He then kissed my head and said "Fionna, Fionna" I looked into his eyes and that was the last thing I saw.

Marshall lees pov:

"Metamorphosis, what-what are you doing here?" I asked laying on the floor my hip bleeding.

"What cologne do you ware?" He demanded as he kicked me over onto my side.

"N-New look" I said, I caught him smirking and after that he punched me into a ice wall.

I blacked out.

Metamorphosis pov:

Removing the blood from my hands and laughing to myself I said "This is to easy to be true" As I walked out of the under ground ice room.


End file.
